It's Just Life
by Hand-0f-Sorrow
Summary: If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

"**Lelouch….Lelouch wake up. Lelouch." Sparkling amethyst slowly opened. To see a young boy with light tan hair and lavender eyes.**

"**I'm up what do you want Rolo."**

"**Lunch is over the bell just rang we need to get to class."**

"**Go on without me."**

"**But brother you can't ditch you've already skipped you first two morning classes. And I know you're going to ditch physical ed."**

"**Rolo don't worry about me. Go on I promise I'll go to my important classes tomorrow."**

"**Fine, talk to you later, brother." Rolo walked away to give on last look towards his brother before rushing off. Lelouch laid back on the grass. Closing his eyes while listening to the light breeze the rustle of the leaves above him. When suddenly he felt something jump on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see a grey cat with black spots. The cat began purring against his stomach while snuggling closer.**

"**ARTHUR!" Lelouch sat up when he heard someone was coming closer. A young boy with messy chocolate hair with stunning green eyes. As the boy drew closer, Lelouch noticed him hesitant.**

**"Um is this your cat?"**

**Again he hesitanted. "Yea" Lelouch stood up and handed the cat to him. "Thanks."**

**"Hey are you new? I've never seen you around before, or are you in a different grade level? But you do seem the same age as me. Who are you?"**

**_'He doesn't remember me. I knew Lelouch memories were erased of him being a prince and Nunnally but me as well? It's better this way right? A new life.'_**

**The boy looked overwhelmed with what he just said, but then started laughing. "Hahaha my-my name is Suzaku Kururugi and yea I'm new I just transferred here."**

**"Are you Japanese?" The Suzaku's eyes widended at the word.**

**"Yes I am an _eleven_." Suzaku emphasized the last word, greatly.**

**Lelouch looked at him indifferntly. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch held his hand, there was a long pause. "You're supposed to shake it." **

**Suzaku blushed but sternly shook his hand. "I know that.....hey aren't you supposed to be in class?"**

**"I could ask the same thing, Suzaku." Lelouch sat down in the grass.**

**"Um well I was um." Lelouch looked at him from the corner of his eye. Figuring out that the boy was trying to think of lie.**

**"Well since your're new follow me." Suzaku obviously confused as Lelouch was started to walk. Lelouch stopped and turned around. "Come on, already." Suzaku soon followed.**

* * *

**The Classroom**

**After dropping Aruther off in Suzaku's room, they walked in silence back to the class. Before they walked in, Lelouch stopped and looked back at Suzaku.**

**"Just follow my lead." He said. And as they walked in the whole class stopped and looked towards them.**

**"Hello Ms. Blair." Her chalk snapped in half.**

**"LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE." She growled out.**

**"Yes?" He asked innocently.**

**"Why are you walking into class when class is almost over?"**

**"Oh! Well I was called by the principle to show the new student around campus seeing as we have the same classes, it only makes since right?"**

**"New student?"**

**"Yes, he just transferred." He stepped aside. "Suzaku Kururugi."**

**Instantly everyone gasped at the mention of the name, while whispers were soon becoming loud chatter.**

**"Hey isn't he one of the Knight of Rounds"**

**"Yea, he's the Knight of Seven."**

**"Okay, okay, everyone clam down." She glared at Lelouch then sighed in a manner of defeat. "You win this time Lelouch next time two weeks of detention."**

**"Well I just need to make sure not to get caught, right?" Ms. Blair snapped just like her chalk.**

**"DETENTION NOW LELOUCH!" Lelouch smugly walked out of the classroom. Suzaku watched as he left seeing that some things never change, no matter what. The thought slightly saddened him.**

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Lelouch was on roof, sleeping. When suddenly pain shot to left eye, he quickly sat up clutching his eye. Lelouch saw his brother come around the corner, instantly running to him.**

**"Brother!" But instead of his brother's voice, it was a soft sweet girl's voice. "Brother! Look!" The very sound of the voice turned his heart into lead, made his eyes heavy with unshed tears, and his throat tight with emotion. His head started to spin making him feel sick to the core. His whole body shook when his whole head felt like it was going to explode.**

**"BROTHER!" Lelouch eyes widened, but then quickly closed them when the light of the sun made him more dizzy.**

**"R-Rolo?" **

**"Brother have you taken your medicine yet?" He numbly shook his head 'no', feeling like his head was about to fall off. He heard his brother rummage throught his bag, hearing the rattle of the pill bottle.**

**"Brother open your mouth." He did as he was told. "Swallow."**

**Within a couple of mintues he was beginning to feel better. **

**"Thank you Rolo. I guess I fell asleep over the usual time." He looked at his brother, who was obviously stricken with worry. Lelouch sighed while ruffling Rolo's light tan hair. "Stop it with that look. I'm sorry this won't happen again, so stop pouting."**

**"Fine, but from now on you have to carry a watch _with_ an alarm on it."**

**"Okay." Lelouch smiled, musing Rolo is more like the older brother than the other way around.**

**

* * *

**

**Until Next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Library**

**Lelouch was sitting at the farthest table possible. When he heard a crash, he looked up to see Suzaku was covered in books from the shelf he just destroyed. The Librarian hearing the commotion came marching over.**

"**YOU!"**

**Suzaku flinched. "Uh I'm really sorry it just one of the shelves came loose and then all the books came crashing down. I'll clean it up right now."**

"**You stupid eleven!" She was about to strike him, but a slim pale hand grabbed her own.**

"**Ms. Loveitt, your hands are so soft. I never realized."**

**She blushed at the comment. "Lelouch um well I do use the latest lotion."**

"**Lovely, but Ms. Loveitt, with such lovely hands you shouldn't dirty them. Anyways I was the one who loosened the bolts and made it collapse in the first place." She narrowed her eyes at him, then adjusted her eyewear.**

"**Very well then accept my apologies Suzaku, you may leave. But Lelouch Lamperouge you will take his place."**

**Lelouch smiled. "I guess that would befitting."**

**After she walked away. Lelouch looked at Suzaku, and said one simple word. "Idiot."**

**Suzaku smiled. "Why do you say that?" He picked up the shelf and fixed it.**

"**As payment for saving you will take me to my chess match."**

"**Eh? Chess match?"**

"**Yes, Rivalz can't and I would prefer not to involve my brother Rolo." Suzaku froze.**

"**You have a brother?"**

"**Yes his name is Rolo Lamp-" **_**Beep, beep, beep.**_** They both looked down at Lelouch's hand. He moved his sleeve up to reveal a watch, he clicked and button to stop the beeping.**

"**Excuse me, Suzaku meet me at the front gate." With that Lelouch left looking slightly pale.**

**He stood there before realizing there was no point in Lelouch helping him. Since he is the one cleaning up, he shook his head before continuing his clean up.**

* * *

**Front Gate**

**Suzaku ran towards the fate gate reaching it in a few minutes. Standing there was Lelouch with a regular sized book.**

"**Hey! Lelouch, sorry am late."**

"**It's fine. Let's go." He tossed him the keys to the bike. Suzaku fumbled with them before getting a grip on them.**

"**Just drive and I'll you directions."**

**They left the school and it wasn't until they reached a traffic jam did they talked.**

"**Suzaku." With his eyes still on the book, he spoke again. "Do I know you from somewhere?"**

**Green eyes widened, but Suzaku calmed himself. "No."**

"**I don't know." Lelouch closed his book feeling frustrated. "I feel like we know each other but I can't remember if it's so or not."**

**"Well since I am a Knight of Round you probably saw me on T.V. or something like that."**

**It was quiet again. Lelouch was thinking it over.**

**_'Suzaku is right. But still there is just something about him, that just draws me to him.' _His thoughts were interruped by someone yelling. He looked up to see a young Britannian noble man yelling at an old japanese man. **

**Suzaku's gripped tightened, still looking at the scene. "Hey Lelouch-" He turned to look only to see Lelouch was gone. He looked throught the crowd only to see him, hooking a chain to the Nobleman's car. He walked away and withing a few the driver drove off taking the car with him.**

**_'Lelouch even though his memories are erased he is still rebelling against the Britannians. Has he really forgotten?"_**

**"AAAHHH! MY CAR!" The nobleman ran off after the truck. **

**"Lelouch-" He watched as Lelouch walked back.**

**"Drive." Feeling that Lelouch didn't want to talk he drove off.**

**

* * *

**

**Hotel**

**They parked the bike, as they made their way to the elevator shaft.**

**"Um Lelouch earlier, why did you do that?" **

**Lelouch didn't answer right away instead only answered when they in the elevator. "Why do I need a reason to help someone who was being treated so unfarily."**

**"How do you know the Britannian was at fault."**

**"Rear-ended. The Britannian's car was damaged in the front while the old man's was damaged in the back. Therefore it was the Britannian nobleman who rear-ended the old man."**

**"I see." Suzaku looked down. _'I was going to blame the old man due to his age. But Lelouch looked at the situtation then acted. How shameful.'_**

**When the elevator stopped he was brought back to reality. Suzaku eyes widened at what he saw. Several high class britannians were there, gambling.**

**"Uh Lelouch this place-"**

**"Ah! I'm sorry sir." A waitress ran into Lelouch. "Your suit it's soaked."**

**Lelouch kneeled down to help, when he did a burst of whispers sprend through the room. Making Suzaku uncomfortable while Lelouch nonchalantly ignored them. When the waitress stood he saw her face only to recongnize it.**

**"Kallen?" She instantly looked up, she backed away only to be grabbed by a fat nobleman. "Kallen!" He surged forward only to be stopped.**

**"Excuse me sir." The man looked at him.**

**"Yes."**

**"Would be very much obliged to let her go."**

**"Tch! High school boys shouldn't be here, go do you homework."**

**"Well how this." He opened his case to reveal a chess board.**

**"Hahaha chess! I never lose." He grinned evilly.**

**Time Skip**

**"Hah...hah I-I lost?"**

**"Yes dear sir you lost now may I have the girl?"**

**"Tch I never lose. Young boy you cheated!"**

**"Wah-! There is no possible way for me to cheat!" Lelouch exclaimed.**

**As couple of guys went for Lelouch there was a big explosion. Smoke flew everywhere, people began to panic. **

**"LELOUCH!" Suzaku made his way to where Lelouch was only to see Kallen and him running away. He ran towards them grabbing Lelouch's hand. "Let go of him, you terrorist!"**

**"AH!" He kicked her down while she was down he began to run off.**

**"Suzaku didn't you know her!"**

**"No!" He said harshly. They were running anywhere but Suzaku soon realized he didn't where he took them. They stopped Suzaku looked back Lelouch, looking lost.**

**"You got us lost?"**

**"Well I was just running and wasn't paying to much attention as to where I was going."**

**"Idoit." After he said there was another loud expolsion. There standing next to them was a knightmare.**

**"Ah the army." But Suzaku soon wanted to take that back, when it raised its gun.**

**"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled but then another Knightmare came crashing into the other making it expolde. The shockwave of the expolsion sent Lelouch skidding towrards the egde.**

**Suzaku caught sight of this."LELOUCH!!!!" Just as Lelouch went over, Suzaku reached for his hand, he grabbed it firmly. But then several explosions went off, loosing his grip on Lelouch.**

**"No." Suzaku breathed when he felt his hand was holding air. "LELOUCH NOOOOO!"**

**

* * *

**

Until Next Time


End file.
